Electronic devices such as a smartphone and a tablet personal computer (PC) can play contents back by downloading from another device through a network. The contents may be played back in a high resolution if a network condition is good, and played back in a low resolution if the network condition is poor. However, the resolution of contents can be decided according to a user selection regardless of the network condition.
A method for playing contents back according to the prior art doesn't distinguish a major section and a non-major section of the contents, and thereby can generate problems in network quality, data consumption, and playback time, regardless of user intention.
When a network's speed doesn't satisfy the minimum requirement for playing contents back due to a poor network condition, inconveniences are generated due to a break phenomenon in the playback. For example, a user could not watch a playback of major section because the major section is not downloaded in time.
Data consumptions of the major section and non-major section are identical, and data consumption charges also become identical. Most of users make a data charge plan in a limited capacity. Therefore, handling of the major section and non-major section in the same way may generate inefficiency in term of cost.
Further, handling of the major section and non-major section in the same way may generate inefficiency in term of time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.